UnderBeater
by Eaven White
Summary: Egg Beater is excited when he gets to leave the factory, but where he ends up is not what he wanted.


Under Beater

Form the day I came out of the factory in China, I knew I was destined to beat bigger eggs. That is what I do, because I am an eggbeater. I have a spiral head and a wire thin body, because that is what I am, wire! Growing up in the factory in China was much like growing up in any other factory. I had all of my brothers and sisters to beat with, and we all got along pretty well. We all talked about how as soon as we got out of there and a Hand bought us we would be on the road to fame and fortune, oh yeah baby! King of the egg beating world! That was all I wanted to do, that was all I thought an eggbeater could do, until I met Mixer. Oh man was he amazing! He stood a good 9 ½ inches tall with interchangeable beaters! From the moment Mixer came to our factory, I knew that is what I wanted to be when I grew up.

The day finally came when we were to be sent to the store. We were packed in boxes and then shipped off to our stores where we would then be bought.

When my box was opened I blinked out the bright light as I was taken to my place on the shelf. I was so excited! I was finally out of the factory! I was going to be sold! I was going to become a mixer!

I waited patiently for more than two weeks to be bought. I was beginning to think I would be stuck on the store shelf forever when it came. The hairy hand picked me up, and I got my first close up look at a real Hand. It had a round thing on a stick with lots of hair on it and two little holes that kept blowing air on me. But the thing that surprised me most was it had a bigger hole right in the middle of the hair that opened and closed, and when it opened it made sound! Hands could talk! Go figure….

The Hand opened its big hole and made some sounds to another Hand, which was standing next to it. Then it brought me to a long table that moved underneath me and then another Hand (this one did not have hair on its face, but it did have lots off it coming off of the back of the round thing on a stick!) took me and placed me in a bag. I had been bought! I was going to beat eggs! I was about to live all of my dreams! If only I had known.

The Hand took me to its home and set me on the counter. I thought it was going to get a bowl and some eggs, get right to the point. But it did not. Next thing I knew another Hand walked into the room, this one had a smaller round thing on a stick and was shorter than the hairy Hand who bought me. As soon as the small Hand came in, the hairy Hand picked me up and _Swoosh!_ I hit the back of the smaller Hand. I was jarred and shaking. The hairy Hand swung me down again and again, hitting the small Hand over and over. The small Hand let a sound out of its big hole that sounded very sad. I wanted to stop, but I had no control.

It went on like that every day for months. I never once beat an egg….

One day I was sitting on the counter when the little Hand came in. I could tell it was sad, its round thing on a stick was all red and puffy, and it only did that when it was upset. Then the hairy Hand came in, how I hated the hairy Hand. The hairy Hand went to pick me up but stopped just before it reached me. I looked at it; it looked as if it had frozen, then it fell down and hit the floor. The little hand jumped up and grabbed the sound box and pushed on it three times. A few minutes later I heard a loud noise and some big Hands came in. They took the hairy Hand and put him on a board and rushed him out of the house, and I was left on the counter.

A few days later I was taken back to the store, only this store was dirtier and instead of being set carefully on a shelf, I was thrown haphazardly into a box with other cooking utensils. Feeling sorry for myself and wishing I had never laid eyes on the hairy Hand, I was going to settle into a corner and sleep, when I heard a voice.

"That corner is not very comfortable, why don't you come over here by me?"

I looked over and saw a pink spatula, a beautiful slender pink spatula.

From that day on Lady Spatula -- that was her name -- and I were inseparable. I loved her and she loved me. Life was worth living again. I knew that even if I never got to beat an egg I would be content just to live in a box with my Lady Spatula. But it was not to be.

Lady Spatula and I were talking one day when I was taken abruptly from the box. I looked up into the round thing on a stick of a very old Hand. This one had wrinkles and gray hair coming out of the top. The old Hand took me to the counter and I was dropped into a bag. No! I had been bought again! That was all fine and dandy, but what about Lady Spatula! I could not leave her there all alone in the box. But no matter what I tried I could not get out of that bag.

The old Hand took me to its house. I dreaded what would happen when I got there. The old Hand set me on the counter, next to a bowl. It then went to a big box and took out two round white circles. The old Hand took them and broke them in half and dumped what ever was in the middle of the white thing into bowl. The old Hand picked me up and dipped me into the insides of the white circle. Then the old Hand spun me really fast. I couldn't figure out what was happening, and then it dawned on me. I was beating eggs! I was beating eggs for the first time in my life! Oh! Wow, what a feeling. The egg turned to a glossy pastel yellow color, and I did it all! Only, it somehow seemed incomplete. Lady Spatula was not here with me. I could never be happy again without her. The old Hand then set me down and went back to a different bag she had taken from the store. I wondered what she else she bought, I could have sworn it was just me on the moving counter, but then again… I was a little confused at the time. And now again, I was very confused. Then I felt a feeling something like hope when I saw the end of something pink. Suddenly, the old Hand whipped out … Lady Spatula! I was so happy I fell of the counter!

Lady Spatula and I were reunited, and now. Nothing would beat us apart.

And we mixed happily ever after!

* * *

A/N FYI

Hands = People

Round things on a stick = heads

Just thought you may want to know that... could be use full.


End file.
